


Hotel Rooms & Headboards

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [21]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Overhearing Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: Danny’s tongue is up Roy’s ass when the banging starts.  Their neighbors just want some peace and quiet for the third night running.





	Hotel Rooms & Headboards

**Author's Note:**

> Written solely based on a mental image of Roy biting a pillow. Ooops?

Roy was face-first in a pillow with Danny’s head buried between his thighs when the noises started.

Minutes earlier, he was busy clenching the pillowcase between his teeth to muffle the high-pitched cries Danny was forcing out of him with every swipe of his tongue and twist of his fingers.He’d made his love of eating ass abundantly clear over the years to friends and fans alike, but knowing and experiencing it were two vastly different things.Usually Roy would be the one lavishing attention on his partner, but one of his favorite things about having Danny as a lover (besides the comfort and familiarity and wonderfully mundane post-coital conversation) was the understanding that he didn’t need to worry about not giving enough.

Danny was using the hand not otherwise occupied fingering his hole to spread his ass open, thumb digging in to keep him in place as his hips bucked and twisted.Between the teasing licks and carefully angled fingertip, most of Roy’s higher brain functions had vanished.The few remaining were devoted to rubbing his cock against the stack of pillows underneath his stomach, knees spread wide, while Danny’s breath sent shivers across his lower back.

“Fu- oh fuck, yeah...ohhh mmmmmmm....angel-“

“Mmmhmmmm.”

He hummed, tongue darting out to lick the sensitive skin as he slipped his finger out.Pushing the tip of his tongue past the stretched rim in a filthy open-mouthed kiss, Danny laughed, low and sensual.The vibrations passed from his swollen lips straight to Roy’s hole, and their combined moans grew even louder.

Eventually, Danny pulled off with an obscene slurp, biting Roy’s left ass cheek on the way up.

“Good?”

He didn’t turn his head to look, but the single syllable radiated smugness.Roy squirmed, cock leaking sticky slick onto the high thread count as he tried to gather his wits.Groaning, he spat out the pillowcase and swallowed, wetting his dry throat before trying again. 

“...fuck me, angel.”

The finger tracing ever-smaller circles abruptly vanished, sheets rustling as Danny crawled up and thrust his own erection against Roy’s ass.The tip caught on the rim of his loosened hole, and they both moaned with pleasure and the thrill of the forbidden.

“Yeah?” 

Danny accompanied the question with lips brushing the shell of his ear, tugging the earlobe between his teeth. Anyone else, Roy would already have tensed up or shoved them off the bed, never mind letting a (bare) cock anywhere near his ass. Instead, he reached back and smacked Danny’s thigh, shivering as the laugh tickled the side of his neck. 

“Not tonight.”

He could feel the pout, cut off as he groped for the hard cock riding the slippery cleft of his ass. It was an awkward angle, hand bent back, but Roy managed to squeeze the shaft between his fingers, thumb caressing the leaking tip.

“You done?”

Danny’s tongue swiped over his neck one last time before he sat back.

“Nope. Want more?”

Roy spread his legs just a little further, deliberately arching to angle his ass up in a move no one else would ever see. He teased Danny all the time for the “hungry slut” position, but couldn’t care less at that moment if he looked the same.

“Don’t ask stupid- hnnnngggguhhhh...” Danny’s finger slipped back inside, curving with unerring accuracy, “stu- stupid- oh fuck- questions.”

“Hmmmm, okay.”

Danny’s clever tongue spread heat from his clenching hole downwards, nibbling the swollen ridge of flesh leading to his balls.When he bounced them with his nose, Roy dropped his head and gave up trying to speak, hands flailing for and colliding loudly with the headboard.

It took several seconds to realize that the echo of the noise should have long faded.

“...the fuck?”

Danny popped up from between his legs, staring at the wall as the rhythmic knocking picked up speed.

“Oh, Courtney!” a very familiar voice filtered through the wallpaper in an ear-piercing falsetto, “Harder!”

“Dazzle, you fabulous beast!”

What sounded like a fist pounded on the shared wall.It was followed by violent rattling of the headboard and exaggerated, animalistic grunting.

Roy pushed himself up on his elbows, the soft whine as Danny’s finger slid out lost under the raucous noise. They stared at the wall mutely as their neighbors reached a dramatically loud “climax”, and he turned to look over his shoulder, finding Danny wearing an identical blank expression. Ten seconds later, Roy was off the bed, barely pausing to wrap a towel around his waist before flinging open the door. He could hear Danny scrambling to follow as he burst into the adjoining room, rapidly cycling between minor embarrassment and exaggerated outrage. Rounding the nightstand, he found the culprits red-faced and collapsed in laughter on the bed.

Danny collided with his back when he stopped, sending him stumbling forward to land on Shane’s bony elbow and kneeing him in the stomach on the way down. His belated grab for Roy’s arm only succeeded in catching the towel and pulling it off. Unlike Roy, he hadn’t bothered with any attempt at modesty, which left them both naked as Shane clutched his midsection and wheezed for breath and Greg’s giggles threatened hyperventilation.

There was only one thing left to do.

Roy grabbed the nearest pillow and hit Greg over the head, which didn’t do a thing other than make him laugh harder.A moment later, Shane sat up, shoving him off onto the sheets and batting at his hands. 

“You- you cunt!” Roy forced out between gulps of air, “what-“

Shane pulled another pillow off the bed and brandished it menacingly.

“That’s the third night in a row we’ve had to listen to you two fucking!”

Shrugging, Roy glanced down, pulled the towel out of Danny’s hands, and tossed it over Shane’s head.

“Quit sticking your ear on the wall then.What happened to your dick appointment?”

“Limp dick,” Shane groused, “he said he couldn’t fuck Courtney!What was I supposed to do?”

Frowning, Danny cocked his head to the side. 

“Fuck him instead?”

Greg dissolved into another wave of laughter.

“You really think she can top someone?”

“I dunno, sure sounded like Adore was giving it to you good.‘Angel, faster, I’m so close!’ ‘Oh B, suck me!’ “ 

Shane’s low-pitched imitation of Roy and Danny’s voices was comically inaccurate.

“Do you seriously make her call you Bianca in bed?” 

“What?Of course I don-“ he glared at Shane’s devilish grin, “bitch, shut up.“

Roy hopped off the bed, snatching his towel back with one hand and grabbing Danny’s hand with the other.

“C’mon.”

“Whuh-“

“Fucking...we’re not finished, and if these two are gonna listen I don’t care.”

“Oh my god,” Greg finally found his voice as they reached the doorway, “use a ballgag or something, I don’t need to know what Bianca sounds like when she’s being plowed!”

“We weren’t even fucking.That’s just B when she’s having her ass-“

All three of them turned to stare at Danny.

“What?”


End file.
